A Stolen Moment
by diana2megr
Summary: The first time Kagome went to the Feudal Era wasn't through a well... In following a golden ball, she met a boy clad in red robes. Ch. 2 up! Meeting his parents
1. Default Chapter

An Inu Yasha fanfic by d2m

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

***

A Stolen Moment

Part 1

***

            The sun set in a brilliant display that afternoon but the beauty of the moment was lost to the inhabitants of that particular shrine in Tokyo. Inside the modest house, a woman with curly dark hair was cooking dinner. Outside underneath the shade of the shrine's God Tree, a young girl was playing with a golden plastic ball under the watchful eye of her cleaning grandfather. 

            The old man vigorously sweeping the shrine grounds looked up as a grandmother and her grandson came up the steps. Quickly telling his playing granddaughter to behave. He fondly tousled her hair, which made the child drop the ball she was tossing about, before strolling off to greet the shrine visitors. All too soon, the old man was too engrossed with his tales to notice his granddaughter's antics. 

            Kagome laughed as she chased after her toy. Running as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her, she sought to catch the bouncing globe which somehow went straight past through the giant sacred tree as if it wasn't there at all. If her grandfather had not been in the store talking to the shrine visitors, he would have seen the strange blue light which came from the tree to engulf his granddaughter and her favorite toy.

            The ball continued to bounce through the grassy forest before resting at the gnarled roots of an old tree. Its passing did not go unnoticed for the light that shone briefly in the forest caught the attention of a young boy in a red suit. Soon after, a child wearing a forest green knitted sweater and a midnight blue pleated skirt came after the toy. From the depths of the strange blue light which shone forth from the trunk of the tree that they will in the future learn to know as a time tree, a young girl chased after the bouncing golden ball.

            The boy stared at the strangely dressed girl who was actually talking to him.

            The girl stared at the weirdly traditionally clad boy who was holding her toy.

            "Who are you?" Inu Yasha piped in a curious tone.

            "Give back, please?" Kagome sweetly asked for the return of her toy, a pair of chubby hands outstretched.

            They both stared at each other again. The hoot of an owl broke the silence.

            Kagome laughed cheerfully. "I'm Kagome and that's mine. Who are you?" The girl asked inquisitively, looking up to the small face before her from the polite bow that she gave.

            Violet eyes widened in surprise at the bow the girl made. "I'm Inu Yasha. What are you doing here by yourself?"

            Kagome pouted childishly. "I want my ball back." She stated this fact petulantly.            

            A pair of small shoulders slumped a bit at the thought that the girl was just like everyone else. She didn't really want to talk to him. The only reason she did so was to get her toy back after all! Straightening up, he rudely shoved the toy to her hands. "Here!" He turned back muttering under his breath. "It's not like I want that stupid thing."

            Kagome looked at the back of the boy walking off. She ran in front of him. "Want to play?" She asked reconciliatory, not meaning to hurt the boy's feelings in the first place.

            Inu Yasha tried to frown but the thought of having a playmate made him smile instead. E never had someone his age play with him. He quickly snatched the ball from the girl's hands before running to the other side. "Here!" He tossed the ball to the girl who readily caught it. She returned his smile as well as volleying the globe backed to him. 

Laughter and the sound of running feet rang in the little forest clearing as the girl from the future played with the scarlet clad boy in the Feudal Era. It was a momentary happiness, a stolen time.  All too swiftly, a shadow rose to disrupt the children's game.

             "Shi… kon…" A voice whispered from the dark. 

The children froze from their cheerful play.

"The… Shi… kon…" The bushes rustled. 

Kagome ran to Inu Yasha's side in fright. "What's that?" She asked the boy whose sleeve she was clutching tightly.

The boy frowned. Eyes narrowed, he futily tried to see with human eyes the creature lurking in the darkness. 

"Shikon… no… tama…" The voice was nearer.

"Who's there?" Inu Yasha asked bravely. 

Claws burst forth from the bushes as a bear youkai suddenly rushed at the children. "Give it to me!" The youkai yelled.

Kagome screamed.

Inu Yasha pushed them both towards the right side. "Run!" He shouted at the girl even as he looked for some weapon to use against the stronger creature.

"Give it!" The youkai bellowed again as it chased after the child in flight.

Seeing nothing better to hit the youkai with than a broken branch, Inu Yasha used the dry wood to club the bear youkai's side. "Leave her alone!" The boy cried out. 

The youkai swatted the boy like a fly with one arm while clawing at the girl's side with the other.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed in fear at seeing the little boy hurling straight to a tree. A pink light burst forth from the palms of her hand. At her side, a similar glow pulsed at the beat of her heart. The holy power burned off the youkai's hand.

The youkai bellowed in pain. "Give me the shikon!" The bear growled in demand again.

            Kagome's vision blurred as tears pooled in her eyes. "Inu Yasha…" She sniffled in sadness, forgetting the danger she was facing as she stared at the boy slumped against a tree.

            As claws came rushing down to rip the girl, violet eyes opened abruptly. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted as he quickly jumped up to forcefully bring down the piece of wood on the bear youkai's head. The tree branch broke. A youkai's head was infinitely harder than a piece of kindling.

            "No!" Kagome cried out, seeing the irate youkai turning to claw Inu Yasha in annoyance.

            Pink light blossomed forth from her outstretched hand. Her holy powers purified the youkai's arm, which was detached from its body due to another pair of clawed hands, that of an inu youkai's.

            As the light faded, so did Kagome's vision as the first use of her powers exhausted the young girl. She saw silver strands floating in the wind.

            "I… Inu… Yasha" She muttered softly before succumbing to unconsciousness.

***

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Let's play again!

An Inu Yasha fanfic by d2m

Diana2megr@yahoo.com

***

A/N: I did not name Inuyasha's parents in honor of the tv series' tradition of only referring to them by their titles! J In imitation of another writer's notes, these are my fic truths, just in case I got it wrong…

_youkai _– demon

_taiyoukai_ – great _youkai _ 

_inu youkai_ – dog demon

_inu no taisho_ – leader of the dogs

_miko_ - priestess

_hanyou_ – half-demon

_futon_ – mattress/bed

***

A Stolen Moment

Part 2

***

            Nothing outshone the brilliance of the stars that eve for it was that period in time when the moon hides its face from the creatures of the earth. It was the night of the New Moon. 

Golden eyes narrowed in concern as the _inu youkai _remembered his son's vulnerability at such a time. A strange scent suddenly seeped through the wind currents. The odd energy wave disturbed the _youkai _haunting the nearby forest.  Silver hair streaked like a light to the woods as the nimble creature bounded deeper within the dark depths of the forest.

A flash of pink light in the distance guided him. Time trickled for him as a bear _youkai _sloppily threw his momentarily human son against a tree in its haste to get to a human girl. He growled in warning as he raised a hand to claw the impudent _youkai_ that dared to harm his offspring when he discovered the source of the holy energy he just sensed. The little human girl was a _miko _and not of inconsiderable strength at that given her evident youth. A slender silver brow raised in wonder as he quickly realized that his son was protecting the human child. It seems that his son must be taught how to fight sooner than he had expected. Not that he had planned to postpone it any longer given the difficulties in life he would surely face for being a _hanyou_. A tiny upward lift of the mouth was the only evidence of the _inu youkai_'s amusement in his otherwise cold facade.

It was over. In one swift motion his claws had ripped apart the bear _youkai_. Two pairs of eyes widened at the sight of the long silver hair fluttering in the wind, one in wonder and one in delight.  The child _miko_ fainted right at his feet, while the other jumped him.            

"Father!" Inuyasha cried out in delight. In a single bound, small arms were hugging the leg pants of the regal _inu youkai_. 

Silver mane floated gently down as the _inu no taisho _tossed his hair back with a careless wave. "Inuyasha, you should have known better than to leave home when it's a New Moon. You worried your mother," chided the boy's father. 

Violet eyes flickered with emotion. Inuyasha was crestfallen. "I'm sorry, father." He softly muttered.

The _taiyoukai _gave his son a small smile. "But you did protect a human girl." Picking the said human in one arm, he motioned to his son with the other. "Come. You can tell me your tale as we go home." 

The boy quickly complied with his father's wish and climbed up his other arm. 

"You can start with the name of your companion." The _taiyoukai_ commanded. An eyebrow had risen up at the sight of the odd garments of the child _miko_ asleep in his arm. It was the first time the _inu no taisho_ had seen such garbs and he was not a stranger to the variety of such with all his intensive travels.  The boy in his arm nodded obediently before recounting the beginning of his encounter with Kagome, with the strange blue light that he saw in the woods. 

***

            A beautiful woman gazed at the starry sky's reflection in the placid waters of a vast pond. A mild night breeze played with the lady's silky mass of long, straight black hair. When the wind died, her eyes widened slightly with hope at the sight of a silvery figure. 

The red clad boy in the arms of the tall _inu youkai _quickly jumped down to ran to his mother. "Mother!" Inuyasha cried out before hugging the elegant woman.

            "Inuyasha…" The lady replied in a relief filled tone.

            "I'm sorry, mother." Remorse tinged the voice of the young boy.

            "I'm just glad you're fine." The lady turned to greet her husband only to be surprised at the sight of another child in his arms. "Who is that, husband?" She asked in a puzzled tone.

            "A child _miko_." The _inu youkai_ replied in amusement.

            "A _miko_?" Surprise warred with disbelief in her voice.

            A boy's voice piped in suddenly. "Her name's Kagome, mother!"

            "Aa." The _inu youkai_'s lips twinged involuntarily. "Perhaps it would be better to continue this conversation in a warmer place?"

            The question died in her lips as the lady quickly regained her composure. "Of course. My apologies, husband." Gently holding her son's hand in her own, she led the way. 

The _inu youkai _lay the girl down in the ready _futon_ on the floor. The lady tucked her in before turning to face her husband as well as her wide-awake son.

            "It seems that our son found a playmate in the woods." The _taiyoukai_ recounted to his wife their son's tale while the boy in question hovered near the sleeping child.

            "Inuyasha?" The lady asked in a gentle tone.

            "Yes, mother?" The boy replied finally stopping his hardly concealed soft poking of the girl lying in the _futon_.

            "It seems that your little friend got lost in the woods, so would you mind if she stays here for awhile?" The same amusement that tinged the _inu youkai_'s tone now rang in her voice.

            "Of course not!" Inuyasha grinned in reply. He was happy to have a playmate!

            "Somehow, I thought so." The _inu youkai_ remarked, eye meeting that of his wife's knowingly. 

            Inuyasha opened him mouth but his retort was never heard as the girl's soft cry alerted the inhabitants of the room that her had awaken.

            "Mama…" Kagome moaned. Opening her eyes, she saw a silver haired, golden-eyed lord, a beautiful lady and the boy who hit a huge and scary bear to protect her. She was now wide awake. "Are you okay?" She apprehensively asked Inuyasha, completely forgetting the presence of the odd looking adults in her worry for the boy who the bear slammed against a tree.

            "Of course!" The boy jumped up and down to prove his health and display a child's seemingly endless energy.

            "I'm glad." Kagome smiled in relief. This quickly changed to sorrow as she the memory her dream came back to her. Tears were falling from her mother's face. A hand was placed in sorrow at the trunk of the God Tree. Mrs. Higurashi was looking for her daughter.

            "What is it, child?" The lady asked kindly, her mother's instinct flaring at the sad expression of the little girl.

            "Mommy's calling me." Kagome pronounced gravely, remembering her mother's tears.

            Understanding dawned in a pair of golden eyes as he caught sniff of the same scent he caught earlier. He pierced together that the odd energy wave and the child's declaration meant the same thing.

            Inuyasha frowned. "Are you leaving?" He questioned Kagome disappointedly. He understood that she must be missing her mother but she had only just arrived. He had wanted to play some more.

            "My mommy…" was all the answer that she needed to give. She didn't want to leave her newfound friend so soon but she didn't like making mother sad either.

            The lord and lady looked at each other. They nodded in silent agreement. Kagome must be returned to her family.

            "Very well, child. I will bring you back." The _inu youkai_ announced abruptly.

            Kagome's eyes brightened a bit at this. "Thank you!" She said in appreciation of their kindness.

            "Of course." A gentle smile crossed the lady's face. It was a pity that the child had to leave. If she didn't have a family… It was a bit disappointing since she seemed to be someone who could be Inuyasha's friend. She continued, "it's the least we could do for such a brave little girl who protected our son."

            Both children protested this, Kagome in embarrassment and Inuyasha in denial.

            "I protected Kagome! Not the other way 'round!" Inuyasha complained.

            The _taiyoukai _laughed. "Come, little one. It's time for you to return home." 

***

            The trunk of the time tree began to pulse with blue light as soon as the girl from the future came near it. The _inu no taisho_ placed the visitor on her feet. Inuyasha tried to look unaffected as his mother bid farewell to the little girl. The lady gently pushed her son towards Kagome. 

            "Here." Inuyasha muttered before pushing a golden ball to the child before him.

            "My ball?" Kagome remarked in surprise. She had thought it lost after the encounter with the bear!

            "It's your favorite, right? So take it. I'm sure you'll miss it if you don't." The boy said roughly, eyes turned aside not wanting to meet a pair of bright chocolate brown eyes.

            Kagome's eyes softened. "I'll miss you more." The girl from the future announced before suddenly hugging the surprised boy who was now holding a ball in his arms again. "Let's play again, okay?" She hollered back cheerfully as jumped towards the light. Looking back, she saw the change brought about by the rising sun to her newfound friend. Violet eyes became a burnished gold, ebony hair unto a silver mane and what seemed to be so very soft, white triangular fluff on the top of his head that looked strangely like a pair of puppy ears…

***

            "I want to touch it." Kagome whispered to herself even as the vision faded unto the blue, blue light. In a blink of an eye, she was now staring at the trunk of the shrine's sacred tree. Her right hand was tinged where it rested on the tree's trunk.

            "Kagome!" A woman's voice rang in early morning air. Relief, worry and happiness were all mixed up in her eyes as she ran to the child standing beside the God Tree.

            The child turned around, forgetting the odd feeling that ran down her arms from that touch.

            "Kagome? Where? Where?" An old man's voice hollered from inside the house.

            "Mama!" Kagome shouted back in joy as she saw her mother. Mother and child hugged each other tightly underneath the leafy shade of the time tree.

            "Where have you been, Kagome?" Her grandfather asked, anxious and angry at the same time.

            "I was so worried!" Her mother continued in that same emotional tone.

            "I'm sorry, mommy." Kagome apologized in a heartfelt voice. 

            "You can tell us inside. It's cold out here. Let's have some tea." Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter's hand as if she did not want to let go even as she led them all inside the house. 

With hot tea warming her fingers, Kagome recounted her adventure with a red clad boy in the woods.

            It was a story that the adults passed for a dream. They thought that she had fallen asleep under some bushes, which was why they could not find her. They would not connect the events that they passed off as a mere fanciful dream that the child Kagome had with the _hanyou_ who would storm into their life a few years later.

***

            In another time, a now obvious _hanyou_ stood in front of the very same time tree. "Aa, let's play again, Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke seriously to the very solid tree beneath his hand before turning to face the couple behind him. 

It would be years before he passed by this tree again and in that intervening time a lot happened. The tragedy of these years, which started with the succeeding death of his parents to the harshness of both humans and _youkai_ to an orphaned _hanyou, _engulfed the pleasant memory of a girl who once played ball with him in a forest clearing. It was only a stolen moment for the _hanyou, _such a very short time of acceptance and childish happiness_._

            Years later, a fifteen year old girl will climb up an old well to discover a sleeping boy with white dog ears pinned by an arrow to a familiar tree.

            Unbeknownst to both, a pair of childish voices was carried in the wind. 

"Let's play again…"

"I want to touch it…"                              

A mischievous breeze swept away the childhood sighs. After all, both were about to come true…

            In the end was the beginning.


End file.
